beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Shinobu Hiryuin
Shinobu Hiryūin (Japanese: 火竜院 忍, Hiryuūin Shinobu), the Invincible Salamander, is one of the main protagonists of the anime series Beyblade: Shogun Steel. As an advanced Blader, he was Metal Bey City's best blader, becoming the biggest rival of the endeavor-filled, Zyro Kurogane, who has defeated Shinobu in the finals of the 1-Day Tournament. He uses the Ninja Salamander SW145SD, true to his battle style. He is the Tsubasa counterpart. Physical Appearance Shinobu has a rather, "large" size of beige hair with "zig-zag" designs throughout. The hair is so large, is covers his whole forehead, at least onto his eyes. He has a tanned skin tone and has somewhat curved eyes with his eyes coloured light-green. Shinobu also wears a thin-stringed necklace with a blue triangle as part of it, and a light-red coat with darker-red highlights on it. A white undershirt is also worn, with a collar, and slightly opened. Shinobu wears black, jagged pants, and dark-red dress shoes with a light-brown accent. Personality Shinobu is a curious person. Like Teru, he can be very quiet at times. Shinobu is a calm person who is usually never loud. He is nonetheless a determined personality ready to take on any challenger. Shinobu also cares for the BeyPark, as he is the Best Blader around there, and will do anything, should someone come and think otherwise. Shinobu is a serious person and is a very confident blader. Shinobu is also a cool and collective person. Shinobu is a blader that doesn't like to be treated as if he was weaker than another blader. History Prior to the events of Beyblade: Shogun Steel, Shinobu Hiryūin became the Best Blader of the Metal Bey City, BeyPark and howns to that title. He also became an advanced Blader, presumably sometime before he became the BeyPark's best. Beyblade: Shogun Steel Meeting the Gang During a match at the Metal Bey City BeyPark, Blader, Zyro Kurogane won a 7 vs. 1 battle in victory. Afterwards, he shouted to the crowd to find the Best Blader there, Shinobu Hiryūin, and once he heard his name, Shinobu appeared out of nowhere. Showcasing his Beyblade, Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD, Shinobu wanted to show Zyro what happens when Bladers disturb the peace and tranquility of the BeyPark battles; he challenged Zyro to a battle, with Zyro eagerly agreed. Taking place in the Zero-G BeyStadium, Shinobu toyed with Zyro, having an easy battle on his side. Zyro attempted to counter this by commanding his Beyblade, the Samurai Ifraid W145CF to the air and clash down to hit Saramanda. Despite this attempt, Shinobu quickly commanded Shinobi Saramanda to evade, in a quick reflex. As a result, Zyro's Ifraid was trapped and Shinobu saw this as his chance and used his Saramanda to knock-out Samurai Ifraid and take the win.ZG002: Zero-G Battle! A few days later, Shinobu was surprised when he saw Zyro Kurogane running uphill, tied to three weight pullers in training. Shinobu wondered what Zyro was doing, yet Zyro did not see Shinobu.ZG003: Fierce Training of Hell Afterwards when Shinobu lost to Zyro in a battle in the Zero-G Stadium, Shinobu joined Zyro's team. He teamed up at an Synchrom partner with Zyro and beaten Kite and Eight. Then he battled Takanosuke and won with a new special move.He with to the beach and found a sea monster named Gen. Later he battled Sakyo and lost. Neo Battle Bladers Shinobu has also entered the Neo Battle Bladers tournament after Tsubasa opened it thanks to the DNA organization. During his participation, he battles his way through random opponents, making his place in the Final Eight for the finals. During the elimination round, he is first to battle against DNA member Yoshio Iwayama for the first time. During the battle, he keeps his cool and uses Shinobi Saramanda's Special Move, Infinite Fire Stream Assault, to keep Bandid Goreim from hitting the real clone which made Yoshio flip out. He then uses a new Special Move, Soul Ring Assault, and defeats him. Because of this, Shinobu makes it into the semi-finals. Later in the semi-finals against Kira Hayama once again, Shinobu uses all of his strength during the battle. But because he is fighting against Kira's new Beyblade, Gladiator Bahamdia SP230GF, he has trouble due to its powerful strength and suffers for it. Because Soul Ring Assault was not strong enough to defeat the Emperor of Destruction, Kira and Bahamdia use Gladiator Demolition, causing destruction on the stadium and destroying Saramanda in the process. Shinobu, now injured and unconscious due to the new bey's unbeatable strength, has lost a chance to enter the finals. Beyblades *Shinobi Saramanda SW145SD: Shinobu's Fire-Element Bey, and the only Beyblade he has been shown ever using. Using this Bey, he can utilize Synchrom and create Saramanda Ifraid with Zyro Kurogane. Beast Saramanda's beast is seen as an armoured version of the legendary Salamander in mythology. It is covered in orange flames and has flaming skin as well as a giant fork-shaped weapon hanging from its mouth. Special Moves *'Infinite Fire Stream Assault': Saramanda's first, standalone Special Move. In it, Saramanda moves at a high speed to seemingly create multiple copies of itself; just like a ninja. After which, it charges into the opponent with its clones, while the opponent unaware which one will deal the hit. *'Soul Ring Assault': Saramanda's second Special Move. In it Saramanda starts Infinite Fire Stream Assult, then with the Saramanda copies Saramanda circles the stadium with the Saramanda copies where it creates a ring of fire and then closes the ring making a tornado where no copy of Saramanda can be seen. After fooling the opponent Saramanda smashes into the opponent and flips them into the air. Synchrom Special Moves *'Super Burning Upper': Samurai Ifraid's upgrade of Burning Upper that can be shared with Saramanda through Synchrom. The Bey charges around the Stadium at a high speed, seeming to catch on fire in the process. Battles Anime Beyblade Tournaments *Day 1 Open Tournament (Runner-Up) *Neo Battle Bladers (Top 4) Trivia *Shinobu (忍) is a Japanese given name that means "stealth" or "endure", fitting with his Saramanda's affinity of ninja or shinobi. *While the "Hi" (火) part of "Hiryūin" is written as the Japanese symbol for fire, "ryū" (竜) means dragon and "in" (院) refers to an "institute". *Shinobu has a very similar facial structure to Hyoma's. **Also, like Doji, he keeps his Launcher in his coat. This was seen in Zero-G Battle!. *His red jacket is quite similar to Teru Saotome's. *Just like Kai Hiwatari of the Original series, Shinobu has defeated the primary protagonist (and rival) of their series' in their first battle. *He can be seen as Kyoya 's Zero-G counterpart, being the main rival of the main protagonist(Gingka in Metal Fusion). *He's a big fan of Tsubasa Otori as seen in The Crimson Challenger. *Shinobu is the only Blader who has lost in the semi-finals of Neo Battle Bladers to Kira, a DNA blader much similar to how Kyoya lost to Ryuga, a former member of the Dark Nebula, in the Battle Bladers semi-finals prior to seven years ago. Gallery Category:Shogun Steel Characters Category:Male Category:Beyblade: Shogun Steel